Of blind dates and
by vodooman
Summary: did chloe catch up on bruce? will they make up? is he still interested? all this and more in this new chapter... Chruce shippers, this one is for you! crossover smallville with batman begins
1. Chapter 1

"Oh thank god you're still here

**Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Bruce  
**Words : 765**

**Warning : None**

Of blind dates and 'accidental' dates

"Oh thank god you're still here!" she exclaimed. Her hair looked wild as if the winds had kicked it around outside. Without waiting for him to reply, she took the chair opposite his herself and sat down smiling sweetly at him. "I know I'm late, sorry! I am just sooo thankful that you are still here!"

Bruce was a little confused. He had just been reading the card and was about to order something when a pretty blond woman started talking to him, like she knew him. But he didn't know her, because he was sure that he'd remember a girl like the one currently sitting in front of him now. She didn't look like someone you forgot.

"No problem" he replied smoothly, without really knowing how to continue to proceed. "I was about to order" he stated. He was vaguely thinking that she might have the wrong person. Maybe she usually wore glasses and had today taken them off, because that would explain her not even realising that he wasn't who she thought he might be.

"Sure, just order away. I'll have anything you'll have" she said with a shrug of her shoulder, making her hair bounce as her head moved with the gesture.

Bruce couldn't help but be amused by her antics. While ordering their food he kept looking over the menu card to glance at her. She looked like she had run through a storm and back; her nose was a little pink from the weather outside and her cheeks were flushed. She was warming her hands by rubbing them together while smiling at him.

Bruce used this opportunity and asked "Cold?"

She smiled at him, in a way he had never seen a woman smile before. If he had to choose a word it would probably be 'honest'. She nodded and replied "I forgot all about our date. And then Lois phoned to ask how our date was going… I left everything at the office at once and forgot to take my gloves with me…" She finished and smiled shyly at him.

"I hope you're not angry with me. I really am sorry, you know?" she continued after a while.

"Don't be sorry. Why would I be angry with you?" he asked. Even if he didn't know who she was, or what she was talking about, their conversation was refreshing. She was pretty and seemed honest, not the usual gold-digging gothamian society woman. He had nothing better to do but eat all alone in his own restaurant; he might as well play along and enjoy the evening.

"Well I don't know that many men that are still waiting for their blind date to show up after two hours!" she exclaimed and emphasised by widening her eyes and lifting both brows. Then she looked a little confused and hesistantly she continued, "Funny, Lois said you had a really weird mustache. She said you never shave it off…"

Oh, thought Bruce. That explains a lot. He watched her for another moment before sipping on his whine. He could tell her the truth, that he wasn't really he blind date and that she had the wrong person. On the other hand, thought Bruce he could enjoy this 'accidental' date and make the best of it, the girl really did seem like someone he could imagine spending the rest of his life with… And what story that would make to tell his children one day…

"Well, you know Lois. She told me the thing had to come off, or you wouldn't date me…" he said, and hoped at the same time that his bluff would go unnoticed.

Chloe stared at him for a moment before erupting in a fit of full, ringing laughter. She held her hands in front of her face, and tried to stifle the laughs. "Yeah, that sounds like Lois alright!"

Extending her hand to him over the table she went on "Chloe Sullivan, by the way. Your blind date for the evening."

He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. She blushed and her eyes widened. "The name's Bruce. Remind me to thank Lois for setting me up with you."

That made Chloe smile even more and she nodded. She really was going to enjoy this first blind date in a new city she didn't know yet. And besides, the man in front of her had something mysterious and enthralling to him. She should also thank Lois, she thought, for setting her up, and suggesting to get rid of the moustache. He really was a handsome man. Wow.

**Ok, so I was thinking, what if… Lois tried to set her cousin up with a strange guy, only for Chloe to end up with a totally different guy… And then I remembered that I haven't written Chruce-related fics in a long time. So, tada!**

**Hope you liked it…**

**Please leave a comment on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, Chapter 2

**Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, Chapter 2**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Bruce  
**Words : 486**

**Warning : None**

It had been a great night, in a new city. That was how Chloe decided that she would tell Lois about her blind date. Bruce turned out to be a very broody but at the same time kind man. Sure he had his moments, just like Clark or Oliver had their moments…

They had talked about friends and she had mentioned Lois brash but earnest character, and Clarks overprotective character. He had told her about his oldest friend Alfred as well as Rachel. Chloe, who's interest had been perked at the mention of a girls name wanted to know more. And that was when Bruce retreated for a moment to stare blankly in front of him. His face had been blank and she could feel tension coming from him.

After that they had changed the subject to other things, like her new job at the Gotham Gazette and her new tiny apartment. She had had a really good time with him and Bruce was nothing short of a gentleman. Which surprised her because she thought that Lois would set her up with a different kind of man.

Now, as she made her way to her workplace she couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl with a secret crush whenever she remembered him saying something funny. She probably had a silly grin on her face but she didn't care. Life was good, she mused. And the city didn't seem that gloomy anymore. Not that she would know, because she had only been in Gotham for a total of three days.

She hadn't had time yet to make her self more aquatint with the 'who is who' of Gotham. But she figured she would have to today.

She stopped at the coffee shop next to her work and ordered herself a coffee-to-go. While she waited for her order to come, she spotted a magazine with a picture of Bruce on it.

"Oh my god! That's Bruce!" she said out loud before she could stop herself. The girl behind the counter attending her order turned around and replied happily.

"Yeah! I know. Isn't it great? He was voted for 'best looking bachelor of the year' again!"

Chloe how still hadn't overcome her initial shock of seeing her blind date from yesterday evening on a magazine front page, grabbed the glossy pages and flew over the article accompanied by several pictures taken at galas and formal dinners.

The girl slid the lid over the steaming drink and handed Chloe her order. To dismiss her she 'took' her magazine back and smiled a fake smile "There you go! Have a nice day!"

Chloe could only continue to her workplace in a daze. She didn't even know how she got to her desk later. One thing she knew, she had to phone Lois! How in gods name did she know Bruce Wayne, resident billionaire and play-boy as revered to by the magazine…?

**OK, so I decided to make some more chapters to this story… because the feedback for this one was soooo strong and loud. I hope this little chapter was enough to keep you going until I finnish some more chapters… At least 2 more…**

**Tell me what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, Chapter 3

**Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, Chapter 3**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Bruce  
**Words : 941**

**Warning : None**

Lois was just typing her second paragraph when her cell phone rang for the third time in as many minutes. She rolled her eyes, annoyed because it was her day-off and yet here she was in the Daily Planet doing work while her cell phone annoyed the hell out of her.

Clark who had volunteered to accompany her even though he too had a day off stopped the chair that he had just used to spin around in and looked at her. Reading her mind he asked "If it annoys you why don't you just turn the thing off?"

Lois huffed and replied "Because I could get an important call!" adding a silent 'duh'.

Clark furrowed his brows and asked confused "Then why aren't you picking this one up? It could be important!"

Lois looked at him and silently mulled over the question if she should tell him about her devious genius plan to get Chloe back to Metropolis or not.

She decided against it, because she really didn't want to hear a speech about how immoral it was to set up your cousin with a horrible blind date in hopes that she would leave the new city and return to her old home. _Nope, not now_.

With a sigh, and preparing to hear a horrible and long rant from her cousin about her blind date with 'Larry-the-tin-eating-freak-Peterson' she picked up her cell and accepted the call. She already had her speech mentally down. She would start with an 'I am so sorry that it didn't work out', then going to the 'all men in Gotham are like that, the women too' and finishing with an 'I think you should just come back, because it aint gonna become better'.

She had been prepared to hear a disappointed Chloe on the other line, so much that she wanted to automatically reply 'I am sorry' when she heard her say "Thank you, Lois. You're the best!"

Now that got her a little confused and she frowned while scratching her neck. Had she just heard that correctly? "What?!"

"The date. It was really great! I can't believe that you introduced me to such a great catch!"

Errrr…. Now **that** had her very confused. Did Chloe suddenly change her taste in men, or was the world coming to an end? Because she was more than sure that someone looking like big-foot on a bad-hairy-day would never in a million years be called a 'great catch'.

"So you're date turned out good?" came her squeaky reply.

"Good? More than that! I gave him my cell number and then ten minutes after leaving I got a text message with a really cheesy poem. It was sooooo sweet! … Oh! And the best thing was that I was really really late for our date and he was still there. Waiting for me!"

"Errrrr… wow, I guess…" she didn't really remember very much of 'Larry-the-monster-hair-and-nose-Peterson' and the only reason why she got his number was because at that time she had a fight with Lana 'melodramatic' Lang and she wanted revenge on her about a fight by setting her up with 'Larry'. But she did remember him being very jumpy, not being able to sit still in a place for too long and really annoying. So she really doubted that Larry would have waited that long for Chloe, knowing that when her cousin said she was late she meant very extremely late.

Maybe he had changed, she argued. Into something different… very different. A little character therapy. A little cosmetic surgery and hair removal. He might even have been pretty under all that… well let's just say underneath.

"Yeah, wow! I still can't believe you set me up on a date with Bruce Wayne. Do you have another billionaire friend you want to set up Lana with?" asked Chloe amused.

"Bruce who?" came Lois' immediate answer.

"… My date. Remember? The guy I had a great time with yesterday."

Lois breathed a relieved sigh. So Chloe taste hadn't gone totally crazy. But realisation hit her that the guy she had been out with yesterday hadn't been her 'real' date.

"Chloe, the guy I tried to set you up with is called Larry! Not Bruce!"

She didn't hear any reply. After having waited minutes with silence from the other side of the line she asked carefully and concerned "Chloe, are you still there?"

Clark having caught that last remark from Lois was now looking up with concern. He was prepared to super-speed to Gotham right away to talk to Chloe, see that the problem was. Just as he was standing up and leaving to get to the elevator he heard Lois say 'ok, later' and felt her tapping his shoulder.

Turning to meet Lois face to face she told him with just as much confusion as he knew he felt "Chloe said to leave her alone for some time. She needs time to think. She said I should tell you not to pop up uninvited now."

Clark nodded and continued to the elevator. Lois looked at him and asked "Where are you off to Smallville?"

"I need a coffee or something. I'll get you something too."

"Clark! Don't phone her now. She said she needs time to think… Maybe she needs to figure out something." Lois returned to her place to finish her article while leaving Clark standing next to the opened doors of the elevator. He watched the doors close and returned to sit opposite Lois in his chair, to start spinning it because of boredom and now so that he wouldn't be tempted to visit his friend uninvited.

**Tada!! The truth is in the open now… My Lois doesn't know about Clark's special abilities… she thought he was off to a pay-phone… to talk to Chloe in private. **

**Next chapter is the Chloe again… and Bruce!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, chapter 4

**Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, chapter 4**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Bruce  
**Words : 1,587**

**Warning : None**

**Chapter 4**

She had had a very hard and stressful working day. She was given her first assignment today and it would be due today in about two hours. But hard work was good, she argued. This way she wouldn't have to think about the heart-ache, the anger or the embarrassment that she felt.

She didn't know what to think about Bruce anymore. The man she had been together with yesterday was a sweet, gentle man. But all the papers and sources that she found on him said that he was an insensitive, spoilt, arrogant play-boy. And if he had just shown some of this behaviour, his 'real' face, she could at least hate him for the deception that he let her go through.

Why on earth hadn't he just said that he wasn't who she thought he was? Why hadn't he just said 'Uh, sorry, you got the wrong guy'? But no, he had left her in the belief that he was her blind date, and that she was the one who did wrong, namely by coming too late. And that he was the nice guy who stayed and waited for her. Right… nice guy, huh?

If only he had been honest with her from the start… She really didn't mind him taking the place of her mystery date, she just didn't like the dishonesty. Somehow it gave her the feeling like he was making fun of her in a way.

But she wasn't going to think about this anymore. Or at least not for another two hours, because right now she had to finish up and give in a report about a fire in Gotham's museum of natural history.

Her thoughts of Bruce, or better to say, her thoughts of not thinking about Bruce were interrupted by stammering and a scratchy adolescent voice. "I've got flowers for a …" a young man in a uniform and a silly hat started to read the name on the card "…Chloe Sullivan?" The man stood in the middle of the newsroom and looked around.

Chloe looked up from her desk and furrowed her brows. She shook her head, annoyed that that fraud date, Bruce Wayne, would dare to infest her private haven by sending flowers.

"Return it to the sender."

It came out a little more bitter than she wanted. To her major embarrassment all the other occupants of the newsroom looked up at her bitter tone and started to take interest in what was going on.

Rita, the gossip columnist, who's desk was next to hers looked too. She smiled sweetly and called out to the man with the delivered flowers still in hand. "Wait a second!" after having said that she jumped up from her seat and skipped toward him.

She looked at the arranged bouquet of flowers and then back to Chloe. Rita hadn't been talking to the new addition to the Gazette before, but that didn't stop her from being her nosy self. "Looks like someone is trying to make it up to someone. What's wrong? You had a fight with your boyfriend and he sends you flowers as an apology?"

Chloe knew right away, from her first working day, that she wouldn't like Rita. That feeling was now intensifying when Rita had the cheek to grab the little card attached to the flowers and read out loud the message. "Dear Chloe, I enjoyed our date yesterday and hope to repeat it very soon. Love Bruce."

Chloe, who had gotten up from her desk while Rita read the message out loud, grabbed the little card back as well as the flowers. She shoved a five dollar bill into the hands of the message boy and stalked back to her desk, before stuffing the flowers into the bin.

The message that she tried to convey was clear. 'That's what I think of him!' she thought. She hoped that her angry outburst would fend off Rita or anyone else who wanted to ask her about the flowers. Sure enough, no one bothered her afterwards. Even Rita went back to her gossip about the rich and powerful in Gotham.

She released a heavy sigh and went back to work. 'Only two more hours', she told her self. 'Then you can go back to your apartment and have that little break down and make a scene like you planned the whole day long… then you can think about him, and what it probably meant or didn't to him.'

-o-o-o-o-

She got off work rather early, having just finished and given in her work to her new boss. The editor of the Gazette had looked at it, nodded and sent her off to get home.

Now she was making her way to her new and tiny apartment. Even though it had only one room to sleep, eat and cook in, fate was nice enough by providing her own shower and toilet in the apartment. Another good thing about it was that it was near to work and therefore still in a good neighbourhood.

The wind was playing with her short hair. Twirling it around, making it look like it was dancing to a steady beat. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and covered her nose with her scarf. Gotham nights were colder than Metropolis nights.

Another strong breeze was making it harder for her to walk to her apartment without closing her eyes, or shield them by covering them with her hands. But she continued on, while mulling over the fact that even though her date hadn't been her right date, she had had a great time. Bruce had been a gentleman and always polite and charming.

'Darn him and his charming smile', she thought.

She was almost at home when her cell phone began to ring. When she read the name of the person phoning her, she decided to slip her cell back into her coat, not answer the phone and instead continue into the apartment building.

She continued down the dimly lit corridors and stairs. While climbing the stairs to her apartment her cell phone rang again, and continued until she came to a stop in front of her doors.

She unlocked her door, got into her one-room apartment and closed the door behind her. She threw her coat onto the dining table that was only big enough for two, and took off her boots before throwing them next to her door. She kept the scarf on, and started to heat milk with the help of her microwave.

It was then, that this time her apartment phone started ringing. She made no movement to get to it. It continued ringing, until the answering machine turned itself on. 'Good, I don't want to deal with this now' she thought.

"_Chloe Sullivan…. Well sorry, but I am at the moment not available. Leave a message and I might call you back. Bye-bye_."

The buzzing of the answering machine was too loud for her taste, but it didn't matter at the moment she decided. She was about to make herself a cup of hot-Chocó when she heard the voice of that one man that she was trying to avoid.

"… Ah, hi Chloe. It's Bruce… You seem … I mean… I was trying to reach you. Err… I was hoping we could meet … Remember you told me about your culinary skills or the lack of it and I thought that you might want to eat something less rigid tonight. I was thinking…"

But before Bruce could finish his strings of thought, Chloe yanked the phone to her ear and started working down her pent up frustration. "How dare you phone me?! You lied to me!"

"Ok, so I guess you figured out who I was. But money isn't really a reason to be angry with me…"

"Really? Was it some kind of sick billionaires joke?"

"Chloe, what are we talking about here?"

"You said you were my blind date! But Lois said she set me up with a guy called Harry or Larry or something…!"

"I never lied, I just didn't elaborate on the whole truth of the situation."

"You said, and I quote 'remind me to thank Lois'… Now how is that not lying?" she bit out angrily.

Bruce who had been quite for a little moment replied slower this time, "I was serious. I want to thank your cousin for setting you up with a date that didn't show up, or couldn't wait for you to arrive. I mean, thanks to her and your forgetfulness of the actual event we did meet. What is so wrong about that?"

She was just about to answer something snide back, when her doorbell rang. Huffing in irritation she said to Bruce "Someone's at the door, just hang on a minute. We aren't finished yet!" and continued to the front door.

In all truth and honesty, she thought that Clark had ignored her wish of 'alone time' and had used his super-powers to pass by… for a talk. She hadn't been prepared to look into the handsome face of one Bruce Wayne. The same Bruce Wayne that was still on the other line of her phone.

And so shock took over as she slammed the door shut again before he could react or say anything. She calmly placed the phone near her ear, took a deep breath and said "Good bye." With that she hung up, finished making the hot-Chocó and drank it in one go, deciding that she needed something stronger.

**END? … No, I am not that evil! Or am I? hehehehe**

**At this point I would like to thank all people that wrote comments or had questions… thank you, critics help and I have worked some things into the fanfic. **

**Oh yeah, and please note that Chloe has no idea that Lois was going to pair her with Larry 'big-nose', for all she knows, Larry could be an Adonis… winkwink**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, chapter 5**

**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Bruce  
**Words : 814**

**Warning : None**

**Chapter 5**

She was rummaging through half opened boxes, trying to find something stronger than Chocó. She wasn't much of a drinker, and to her embarrassment half a glass of beer usually already made her head dizzy. That was the reason why she didn't have anything at home herself. But she did remember the bottle of whiskey Lois had given her as a 'happy-maker' for rainy days as she had phrased it.

She finally found it and opened the bottle, went to grab a glass and poured not even quarter into it. With one gulp she downed it. The sudden fire burning down her throat made it had to swallow her own saliva afterwards. She coughed and felt her head flush as well as suddenly getting horrible headache.

Yes, she really wasn't much of a drinker. And now she had drank alcohol just for felling so utterly frustrated, embarrassed and strange. And it was all Bruce Wayne's fault. _God_, she just wanted the earth to swallow her whole or crawl into a cave or something.

She sat down on her coach/bed and put her head into her hands. Pathetic. Was there nothing she could do right? She never was able to get a boyfriend in Smallville without him turning psycho and trying to kill her. Her on/off relationship with Jimmy didn't succeed and her career in Metropolis shattered because she always found herself compared to Lois and Clark. And now she couldn't even get drunk without coughing up everything consumed.

And what was worse was the fact that she had liked Bruce. _A lot_. She thought he was funny and his dry wit spoke to her. She had loved their short time together. And if she had to be honest with herself she _had_ wanted to enjoy the night before with a man she didn't know before anyway. So what was the difference between Bruce and the actual blind-date Lois had arranged for her?

Bruce had lied to her. Or not. He did argue that he just didn't correct her in her own assumption that he had been her date.

Chloe suddenly heard a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Lois. _You know, this is really your own fault._ Great so she was busted already and her own conscious gave her the fault not Bruce.

_It was you after all that had to go and sit with him at the restaurant. Didn't you notice that he had the best table in there? Or did you just ignore that for your own liking?_

Now that Chloe thought about it, yes, Bruce had had the best table in there. Sure he sat alone, but it hadn't looked like he was waiting for someone. And what had he been doing when she had come in anyway. She concentrated hard and remembered that he had said that he had been about to order.

She suddenly blushed. _Oh god_, she thought. So it hadn't been _his_ fault after all. She had pushed herself at him that night! It had been her own fault. Maybe he hadn't wanted to embarrass her in the restaurant, and that was why he had just played along. _How horrible of me_, she thought.

And then the voice that _really_ did sound like Lois she realised, started again. _What are you waiting for anyway. Go after him! Don't listen to your drunken voice of truth, who happens to sound like your cousin, go after the man that want to be together with you even after you made a fool after yourself in the restaurant. Go, come on. _

Chloe had to giggle suddenly. She really didn't know what was more funny. That she got drunk after only downing a quarter of a glass of whiskey, that her drunken voice of reason sounded an awful lot like her not so reasonable at times cousin, or that she was about to follow the instruction of that voice of reason.

For a second she was considering to just go to sleep and call him after the dizziness and light headedness stopped. But then she argued that it really was better to just go down and see if Bruce Wayne was still around somewhere.

So Chloe got up. Noticed that her head started to swim very lightly and retrieved her jacket before exiting her apartment without closing the door behind her. Her uttermost mission was now to find Bruce Wayne, apologize for closing the door at him, and hope that he would take her back if she threw herself at him.

All the while the little voice that sounded like Lois was giving her examples of what to do, so he would take her back. After the third she had to giggle, because that really sounded like something Lois would suggest.

_Really_, she thought, _just stick with coke, coffee and Chocó next time. No alcohol for you!_ She berated herself.

**Yes, another chapter finished. And I sincerely hoped that it will be liked like the ones before. The reason for this chapter, because I had planned to finish the story with this one, is because I wanted to explain a little of Chloe's reservation towards Bruce… or rather why she will be chasing after him. **

**And yes, I know you might find this a little odd that she already gets drunk on this little amount of alcohol, but there really are people who just don't tolerate that much. It all depends on the enzymes in your body… Asian women usually also don't. but personally I think that that is in the change… anyway. I'll start on the next chapter now, because the muse is shining on me tonight. **

**Please leave a comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Of blind-dates and 'accidental' dates, chapter 6**  
**Characters/Pairings :** Chloe/Bruce  
**Words : 1,805**

**Warning : None**

**Chapter 6.**

She knew that sometime ago she would have been able to walk steady without feeling like she was swimming through the ocean. But now was not that time. _Really funny_. But to her relief she didn't need to hold onto something. And she was sincerely hoping that she was at least looking like she was walking steady.

The night air was chilling. Even though she had enough thought about taking her coat with her, she had once again forgotten her gloves and this time her scarf too. She really needed to learn to stuff her scarf and gloves together into her coat. It was probably very childish thing to do, but at least functional.

To her disappointment she didn't find a Bruce Wayne somewhere in her staircase and no Bruce Wayne on the street in front of her apartment building. She was rounding a corner now, and still no sign of Bruce. With a heavy feeling in her gut she realised that he must have gone home. _Probably_. She had after all crushed the door into his face some twenty minutes ago.

_Darn, there goes another potential relationship that you screwed up before it even happened! Great going Chloe!_ She thought to herself.

She was about to turn and return home when she noticed that a young man had sneaked up on her. She yelped surprised and actually jumped back. To her horror her back connected with the wall behind her and she felt herself trapped. Her eyes widened, and her heart was beating now even faster and stronger than it had before.

_Horror movie scenario_, she thought grimly.

Even though she knew that this was a good neighbourhood, the occasional fights, theft and other minor crimes did happen here too once in a while. It was probably safe to assume that Gotham was crime infested everywhere. Some parts more than others.

"Sorry" she mumbled and tried to step around him, and continue to her apartment building. To her utter frustration and horror the young man, whose face was really ugly she thought, stepped again into her path, cutting her off of her route.

"Hey there pretty! You're alone here? Lost?" he asked with a leering face. His eyes were every where on her body. And she had the sickening feeling like he was trying to undress her with his gaze. She felt nauseated and this had nothing to do with the liquor prior consumed.

_Right_, she thought, _only you can pull that off Chloe. Not even a week here and already lost a potential boyfriend and now attracting a creep. There you go, Smallville all over again_.

"Not lost. Please get out of my way." She tried. She placed her hand into her coat jacket and was feeling her way towards the can of pepper-spray Lois had given her as a farewell present. Again frustration washed over her when she understood that the lack of pepper-spray was due to it being in her handbag and therefore not in here reach. _Figures_.

Her head had in that moment just got another wave of dizziness so strong that she had to lean her head against the wall behind her. The man in front of her took advantage of that and put both his hands to the side of her shoulders to lock her in place.

Chloe collected herself quickly after that. She noticed that the leering man was evading her personal space and in an attempt to get rid of him, she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

When he didn't move away as she wanted him to, instead moved even closer to her, she tried to push him away again, this time screaming a loud "No". She really hoped that someone would come to her rescue. And it didn't help that she felt still a little faint from the little drink she had taken.

But to her utter relief someone behind them suddenly said 'Hey!' and her assaulter turned around to stare into the direction it had come from. Her surprise turned to amusement when suddenly a box of asian take-out food was thrown in the air and landed on her assaulter.

She stifled a grin, but the man near her didn't seem to share her amusement. Instead he released the hold he had trapped her in and started out in the direction of the voice. It was only then that Chloe saw who her mystery rescuer was.

There stood Bruce Wayne looking at the man that was coming at him with what she could only describe as a death glare. She had the fleeting feeling that she really never wanted to be at the receiving end of such a glare. To her new horror the man who had just seconds before tried to force himself at her suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and was still nearing Bruce with it.

She tried to say something, but the shock of seeing the scene before her and little alcohol that was still left in her bloodstream hindered her. Instead she stood rooted against the wall and watched the ugly leering criminal take a swing at the man who she felt a little more than affection for.

She held her breath and silently screamed, preparing herself to watch her date from yesterday being slaughtered in front of her. With a quick and effective swing of his right leg , Bruce had kicked the man out cold.

Chloe's mouth fell open, and she stared with wide opened eyes at what had just happened. Bruce had moved extremely quickly, kicked, and now her assaulter lay sprawled out on the cold pavement floor. And all of that in less than five seconds.

Bruce was still fixated on the man at the floor with his death glare when the happenings took their toll out of Chloe. She started to stagger and moved a few steps back trying to find the wall for support. Bruce seemed to snap out of whatever he had been in and stared back at Chloe. He moved again with inhumane speed and was beside her before she could reach anything for support herself.

Bruce looked troubled at her. His concern was written all over his face, and he searched hers for any indications that she had been hurt physically or emotionally. She looked at him with astonishment, furrowed her brows and then opened her mouth to say "Now that was a first!"

Bruce let out a heavy sigh of relief. The corners of his mouth lifted in a smile and he chuckled lightly. "Good to know that you don't make it a habit to get yourself into trouble!" he replied with the same humour.

Chloe only scolded at him, at which Bruce wondered if he had said something wrong. "No, not that! I told you about Clark right?" she looked at him expectantly. He only nodded for her to continue. "He usually does the saving when ever I get into trouble. He calls me a danger magnet. No, what I meant was being saved by a box of take out food!" she told him absent minded.

Bruce grinned at her, and said "That was our dinner. I'm afraid I'll have to go and look for something else for us." Bruce was very careful in his phrasing. He was after all testing the waters. Sure she might still have been a little angry with him, but he did just now save her. And that had to count for something he mused. As far as he was concerned that deserved a great plus, and her forgiveness.

To his surprise Chloe grinned back at him and replied "That's fine! I feel like eating pizza anyway." Then her smiling face fell and she looked concerned. "Does the average gothamian billionaire actually like pizza?" she asked.

By now Bruce had noticed her flushed face, which had nothing to do with the man on the floor. He also noticed the light smell of whisky in her breath and the unsteady way she held herself in. He slowly sneaked his hand around her waist and steered her toward her apartment building. He started walking with her in that direction.

Chloe didn't struggle against his hold, instead rested her head on his shoulder and then stared up at him through her leashes. "That's not the right direction we're going to." By now a new blush had settled on her face and cheeks spreading down her neck.

Bruce looked down at her and smiled charmingly at her. "I think it might be better to order something in. Safer, don't you think?" He chuckled and then continued "How about we start anew? You as you, and me as me. No blind dates and such. Hm?"

Chloe had the urge to giggle and indulged. She nodded her head and then said "That would be great." They were at the front door of the building now, and Bruce had on the way to it rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Bruce?"

"Hm?"

Chloe still in her semi-intoxicated state felt her head becoming light again. She thought about what had just happened, and what she felt for him even though this really hadn't been planned. The alcohol lifted the usual inhibitions that she always had when it came to men and relationships and she felt extremely brave and strong. "Did you know that I like you very much?" she asked with a flushed face.

Bruce stared at her and then chuckled loudly. He smiled and his face descended down until his lips touched her cheek. "I like you very much too." He said and continued "And I'll tell you again, after you are sober." At her disappointed face he added "And of course I'll give you the kiss I wanted to all along. A true gentleman shouldn't take advantage of an intoxicated woman."

That was when Chloe pouted and said under her breath. "I would rather you would." She thought she had said that in such a little voice that she was slightly irritated when she heard his chuckle again. "Tease!" she mumbled.

They had by now come all the way up to her apartment and stepped inside when Bruce turned Chloe to face him and after closing the apartment door and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Chloe felt butterflies fly in her stomach. Her eyes had fluttered shut on their own accord and she was still waiting impatiently for more.

But all Bruce did was give her another grin after she peeked a look at him. Then he turned to her kitchen area and said "How about coffee? I think that'll sober you up quickly, and then we can continue."

She just stared at him in disbelief. Then she grinned back und mumbled again "Such a tease!"

The End.

**Finally the story is over… I am planning on writing a prologue but I haven't made my mind up on when you can expect it… I have other stories and things that I want to concentrate on. My schedule for the next days is very tight:**

**. I need to make a e-gift for x-mas.**

**. I have 2 one-shots I want to make for SmallEarth X-mas fics.**

**. Want to write a humor fic with jealous Bruce and Oliver trying to hit on oblivious Chloe.**

**. Have to write up the 3****rd**** chapter to 'coming home'.**

**. Need to finish the second chapter of Chlex, the comic.**

**. Need to make another JL x-mas comic.**

**. Have to start a chloom comic.**

**. Need to finish the chlollie comic I started at**

…

**God, I just hope I'll finish those things…Seems impossible. If you liked the chapter then be good and nice enough to leave a comment on the way out. If you didn't like this chapter please tell me why, so that I can understand your distaste for it…**

**Thank you.**


End file.
